Roses
by Aubrey Cortez
Summary: District twelve. A new era. An era of peace, where children could once again be children, and the parents are just trying to forget the pain of yesterday. Rueby Mellark is one of the last born into this generation, and would certainly be the last to forget how lucky she really was.
1. Roses

**Hiya! Thanks for clicking on this story! It's re-written and better than ever! Stick around, I promise my writing improves as I go along.  
This chapter goes out to wouldratherbeaunicorn, I don't own the Hunger Games and Rueby is six and a half in this. Enjoy!**

Rueby smiled softly to herself as she ran at full speed away from the house. It was nap time. It was nap time and for the first time in her life her mother let her stay up. _She got to stay up!_ And while her brother, Nicky, had to sleep. And she had one person to thank for it, her Uncle Haymitch. She'd have to make him a card…

She slowed to a stop as she came across some wild roses growing in the woods. This was way better than a card! No, but flowers were for girls. You couldn't give flowers to a boy! But they were so pretty… She could pick them and put them in her kitchen, or give them to mommy. She grinned and tried to pluck the flower from the bush and cried out when she pricked her finger on the thorn.  
"Stupid flower!" She exclaimed! "You're supposed to be pretty, not prickly!" She made an angry face and sighed, carefully breaking the white rose off of its stem. She gathered enough for a bouquet.  
Carefully, she wrapped the bouquet with her left sock so she didn't have to touch them, and made her way back to the house. Daddy was working at his bakery, so he wouldn't be a problem when she tried to get a vase from on top of the fridge. Mommy and Uncle Haymitch were talking, so they wouldn't take note of her if she was super duper extra quiet.  
Wary of every creaky floorboard, she crept her way across the kitchen and pulled herself onto the counter so she was standing. She clutched the handle to the cabinet and scooted slowly towards the fridge to retrieve the case form on top of it. She reached out her arm for the vase, and for one fleeting moment, she lost her footing and thought she would fall. _This is it. This is how it ends._ She thought, grabbing onto the cabinet handle.  
"What was that?" Katniss called. "Nothing!" Rueby shouted, grabbing the vase and dropping back onto the ground. She filled it with water and dropped the roses into it hastily, glancing at the door to make sure that mommy wasn't coming it. Grinning, Rueby ran into the living room, holding the vase behind her back.  
"Mommy!" She squealed. "I have a surprise for you!" Katniss set her glass of tea down and crossed her arms, raising her eyebrows at her daughter. "Is it a good surprise or a surprise where I have to clean something up?" She asked with a sigh. Rueby giggled, "Noooooo," She held out the vase out to her. "I picked you flowers!"  
All good humor in the room dropped and a shiver ran down Katniss' spine at the sight of the all too familiar roses. She bit her lip and took a shaky breath. "Wellll?" Rueby prompted. "Do ya like them?" She asked, completely oblivious to the tension. Katniss knelt down next to her daughter, and, kissing her daughter's forehead, whispered, "I love it."

 **Well? Loved it? Hated it? Rant to me. Tell me what you think, give me suggestions! I'm rubbish at updating and a few prompts wouldn't run amiss. Thanks!**


	2. Rerun

**Hi guys! This is one and four fifths of a math problem later for me. I'm not sure if anyone's seen this yet so I'm getting a boost on the next chapter. I AM SUPER EXCITED TO BE WRITING AGAIN! I've missed you guys. 3 I don't own anything.**

Katniss and Peeta had grown up watching television. And it has ruined them for it. Even a decade after the uprising, when children shows were coming out, they didn't watch it. The Hunger Games, which would not soon be forgotten, were still rerunning on certain channels after strong demand from the Capitol and first few districts.

After a while, Katniss decided she might as well let her child watch cartoons. It kept her off her back while she was trying to work. The television was in the basement and Rueby was mostly left alone when she did. Even at the age of three and a half, she knew how to use the remote to get to her shows.

One day, while she was supposed to be watching a cartoon, Katniss heard her daughter screaming for her. She darted down the stairs and her daughter ran to her, hugging her legs and sobbing. Katniss picked her daughter up. "What is it baby?!" She demanded. "Mommy!" Rueby gasped. "It's, the tv! You're on tv and daddy!" She was struggling to keep breathing.

Katniss' heart dropped. She slowly raised her head to see on the tv, herself on the ground, with Cato raising a stone, but hesitating to kill her. She grabbed the remote and carried her daughter upstairs. "Mama, was that real?" Rueby whimpered. She'd heard her father phrase questions like that a thousand times. He still had some trouble even after all this time.

"It's not real anymore baby." She whispered into her child's hair.

 **Please review. I need ideas! You guys are the only reason I bothered to fix this up, because I knew I could do better.**


	3. Birthdays and bows

p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"strongNote: I'm going back and revising a lot of the chapters, so this chapter might be a little bit different than it was originally. /strong/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Katniss had been waiting for this day for years. It was the day her little girl would learn one of the most important skills Katniss could teach her. Today, Rueby was five, and Peeta was finally allowing her to learn to shoot a bow. /span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" "Alright Rueby," Katniss said, kneeling down beside her daughter. She pulled out one of the smaller bows her father had made, which she had fixed up specifically for Rueby. It was the best birthday present she could think to give to her daughter, no matter how dangerous Peeta thought it was. /spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Something she and Peeta had been arguing about it for years, and in the end, Katniss had to agree not to take her hunting until she was seven before Peeta finally agreed to letting her do this. /span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" Though they had more than enough, they wanted their children to be able to take care of themselves, knowing all too well that a day might come where they would have to. /span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" Rueby clapped her hands, jumping up and down, her brown pigtails bouncing and her blue eyes lighting up. "Can I shoot a deer?" She asked excitedly. Katniss smiled a crooked smile. A month previously, when her child had found out where meat came from, (something Katniss had forgotten to mention until that point) she had wanted nothing to do with it. Now that she could have her fun, she didn't seem to have a problem./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" Sharing a glance with Peeta, one annoyed and one smug, she replied smoothly, "We'll see. First let me show you how to string a bow." Katniss said, taking her daughter's hand and guiding it to string the bow. /span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" "She's not a hunter, she's a baker, mark my words." Peeta called over, smirking at them. "Oh lighten up, Peeta. There's always the chance that Nicky will wind up a baker." Peeta simply rolled his eyes at her. /span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" Turning back to her daughter, Katniss stretched her arms around her Rueby and pulled the string back. Carefully, with her hand over her daughter's, pulling it to her cheek, she ordered for Rueby to release. /span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" The arrow hit the very edge of the target, which was a better but hit than Katniss had expected. "I did it!" Rueby shouted, dropping the bow and dancing around the yard. Katniss laughed. "Yep! Do you wanna try again?" She asked. "I wanna eat dinner first, that way I have more energy to shoot more arrows!." She grinned./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" "Alright birthday girl!" Peeta grinned, picking her up and putting her on his shoulders. "To the kitchen!" Peeta called. Rueby laughed. "To the kitchen!" She cried happily, leaning forward and prompting Peeta forward. "Oh no!" Katniss groaned. "He's going to corrupt my daughter with cooking!" She groaned. Nicky giggled. "Oh you think it's funny?" She grinned, kneeling down and tickling her son, "is it funny?" She asked. He laughed uncontrollable. "NOO!" He screamed, falling onto the ground and clutching his sides, a big grin on his face./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She smiled and lifted him up, carrying him into the house. "Don't worry, soon enough I'll be able to teach you how to shoot." She said. He grinned and took her hand, dragging her into the house. She smiled, content for one of first time in a while. /span/p 


	4. Goodbye

**Hello humans! Another chapter where Rueby is six, and Nicky is around four.** **The support I've gotten for this story has been FANTASTIC! I'd like to give a HUGE shoutout to JustEatonDauntlessCake64 and BookLover2000! Thank you so much!** **And a special thanks to rachelmx, thank you so much for your kind review! It really means a lot!** **special thanks to BooksLover2000 for reading all the way through, it's greatly appreciated.**

 **Happy reading.**

Katniss hummed slightly as she washed the dishes after Peeta had made yet another brilliant breakfast. He'd since gone to the bakery until at least three.

She wasn't aware of what she was singing until she stopped to yell at Nicky in the other room, who was horsing around. The music rang in her ears in a somewhat deafening way.

 _Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise._

 _Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

 _Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

 _Here it's safe and here it's warm  
And here the daisies guard you from every harm  
And here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

Over and over they played in her head. She couldn't get rid of them and she was so stiff, she couldn't move if she wanted to. She wanted to run, to just forget about the memories this song brought. But she couldn't.

Her daughter tugged on her shirtsleeve. "Rue-" she choked. "Rueby, what is it baby?" She asked in a forced manner. Rueby didn't seem to notice the hurt behind her mother's words and said, "There's a man. At the door. Mama, he looks mean." She said. Katniss grabbed a kitchen knife. "You answered the door to a stranger?" She hissed. "I tried calling you but you didn't answer me." Rueby said, looking at her strangely. "Get Nicky and go play hide and seek in my room. That'll be..." She paused for a minute. "The plumber. The washer's broken." She lied. Rueby grinned and ran into the living room to grab Nicky. Katniss went to the door, clutching the kitchen knife hidden behind her back.

There was a peacekeeper at the door. She leaned on the wall and faced him, still holding the knife. "Mrs. Mellark?" He asked. "Yes?" She asked. "I'm here about your mother," he began. "I haven't heard from her in years." Katniss said before he could proceed. "I know. But, she's sick. We don't expect she'll live much longer, and she's requesting you." Katniss held her breath. "Oh," was all she could manage. It wasn't like they were close, they hadn't had a normal conversation since... Ever. But "She requested to see you, and your children. If you'll allow that." He said. "I'll give you time to process this. But the train is leaving tomorrow." Katniss nodded, and after he left, she slid down the wall and felt tears run down her cheeks.

She was alone.

An all too familiar feeling.

Katniss sat on the front porch six hours later. After sending the kids to nap two hours previously she had positioned herself to wait for Peeta. She held the baby monitor in her hand with direct feedback to Rueby and Nicky's room. She didn't hear a peep from them, though she was sure Rueby was awake and looking at her picture book.

Peeta had drawn it for her when he found out Katniss was pregnant, and had made one similar to that for Nicky. With Mrs. Everdeen being the last remaining relative on either side of the family, Peeta had insisted they at least inform her that she was a grandmother, while in no uncertain terms made sure she knew she wasn't welcome. It had taken a lot for Katniss to forgive her mother for abandoning Prim and herself the first time. After the war she couldn't bring herself to face her mother after the war. She had gone to district twelve and her mother in the Capitol, from what news had made it to her, her mother was trained to be a doctor and eventually head doctor in her time.

Now she was dying, and she had to make the decision between letting her die alone, and going to see her. "Katniss?" She was torn out of her state to see Peeta approaching her. "Hey," she said, kissing his cheek. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Come inside." She said.

He followed her, dreading whatever news he would get. She started some tea on the stove and sat across from him at the counter. "So a peacekeeper came to the house earlier," she began. His eyes widened. "He said my mother sent him." She continued. "She's dying, Peeta. She wants me and the kids to go and see her." She said bluntly. "Katniss..." Peeta began. "Are you going to do it?" She shook her head. "No. I don't want to go, she's never been there for me why should I keep this up. She doesn't need me anymore." She sighed, staring out the window and wiping tears out of her eyes. He went around the table and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

She cried into his shoulder while he rubbed her back. "She's my mom." Katniss said finally. "I have to. I have to go." "You don't have to do anything, Katniss." He said. "Yes I do. But, I'm not bringing the kids with me." She decided. He nodded. "I understand." She sighed and stared at her hands clasped on the table. "She's my mom." She repeated firmly.

Over the rest of the day, Peeta helped Katniss pack. When night came, and the kids were asleep, Katniss pulled out the old sketchbook she and Peeta has spent hours on hours making. She flipped through the old, frayed pages, looking at he old pictures, which now included Finnick, Mags and Prim. Peeta stayed by her the whole time. Until they fell asleep on the couch, the book still in hand.

Katniss sat quietly on her seat on the train, rubbing her hand on nervously on her suitcase. She hadn't seen her mother in near a decade, and now she only had a few minutes until she'd see her again. She had packed the small sketchbook Peeta had drawn pictures in, including Katniss holding Nicky for the first time, Rueby and Nicky jumping in mud, Katniss sipping mint tea in the morning, wearing a simple t-shirt and leggings, with Nicky holding his arms up to her.

She intended to show this book of precious memories to her mother. All of these drawings were photos, but the drawings added a sentimental touch.

While Katniss didn't trust her mother, and couldn't love her. She had taken on the head of household when she was young, and had accepted she was responsible for her mother. Which has influenced her decision to visit.

When she arrived in the Capitol, a place she had not visited for years, she was immediately lead to a tall apartment building by the peacekeeper, taking the elevator that she had once so enjoyed, but now barely noticed, to the top floor.

The peacekeeper left her at the door, with her suitcase in hand, she took a minute then knocked. A young girl with blonde curly hair and blue eyes opened the door. "You're Katniss?" She asked. "Yep." She said. The girl grabbed her arm and pulled her into the apartment, down the hall and to a bedroom.

Right before they entered the girl fixed Katniss' hair out of her face and took a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiped her face. "Alright. Don't raise your voice or add any stress to Mrs. Everdeen's environment. Do not open the curtains or turn on the lamp." She ordered before allowing Katniss into the room.

She had never seen her mother so pale or wrinkled. But, a lot could change with a persons appearance in ten years. She sat down next to the bed where Mrs. Everdeen was sleeping. She pulled out the sketchbook and hugged it close to her chest, waiting for her mother to wake.

After about half an hour she started to stir. "Katniss?" She asked softly. "Hey," Katniss greeted. "You came?" She asked. "Yeah, I came." Katniss said, taking her mother's hand. "I didn't think you would. I- I really messed up with you." She pulled herself into a sitting position. "I should've tried harder to be your mom when it counted. Now I'm barely part of your life." She said.

Katniss sighed, there was no argument in that. But this wasn't the time to point that out. "It's in the past. "I'm a mom," Katniss blurted out. Mrs. Everdeen smiled. "I know, did you bring them?" Katniss shook her head. "I- I didn't want them to come. Only know you when you're sick, I didn't want them to remember you like this." It wasn't a total lie, but now was not the time for truth.

"I name them Finnick Deen, And Rueby Prim." She said quietly. Her mother smiled. "I brought pictures." She opened the book to the first page, and showed it to her mother.

"They're beautiful." She said, touching the paper gingerly. "Um... Rueby just turned seven, and Nicky is two. They both like baking like their Daddy, and Rueby can shoot a target. Not very well, but she's learning." Katniss said. "Katniss, I don't want to just talk about them. How are you?" She asked. "I'm... Okay. It's been ten years, I'm managing." She said. Mrs. Everdeen smiled. "You're brave, you'll manage until there's no one to be brave for." All her life, she'd had to be brave, but now, she had even more to be brace for. People still depending on her, but she wasn't alone anymore. And she'd never be alone again.

"Will you be staying long?" Mrs. Everdeen asked, attempting to sit up. "I— I don't think that's a good idea. Peeta's alone with the kids and Haymitch is supposed to take Rueby, so I can stay for a couple of days." The sun was setting outside Mrs. Everdeen's window, and the girl in charge had just informed her that she had to leave.  
"I'll come back tomorrow." Katniss offered. Her mother nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow." She affirmed. Katniss would be staying in a hotel not far down the street, where her bags had been taken hours previously. Instead of calling for a ride she simply walked. She already had the key so when she went in she simply took the elevator and found her room on her own.  
So far, no one was aware that she was in the Capitol. As she was pretty well known, the press would have a field day if and when they did find out. So for now the staff had not been informed who would be staying in their room and the manager had promised to keep his mouth shut after a wordy call from Haymitch.  
Katniss closed the hotel door and laid down on her bed, closing her eyes for a minute before she picked up the phone and dialed her home number. The person who picked up wasn't Peeta but Rueby. "Hello?" She asked. "Hey, Rueby, it's mommy. Is daddy home?" Katniss asked. There was silence on the other end for a minute and then she said, "Um... Nicky wants to talk to you." She said. "Rueby don't put Nicky on the—" Katniss began quickly. "Hey Mommy!" Nicky shouted. "Can you hear me?" He shouted. "Yes, I can hear you. What's going on? Did uncle Haymitch come over? Where's your dad?" Katniss asked. "He's not home and uncle Haymitch is in charge." Nicky said in a normal voice. "Finnick Deen! We aren't supposed to tell her that 'cause she's not supposed to worry about us."  
Katniss sighed and put her face in her hand. "Finnick, put Haymitch on the phone." She sighed. "He doesn't want to talk." Nicky said. "Tell him mommy said if he doesn't get on the phone in ten seconds I'm going to—" "Hey Sweetheart, I understand you want to talk to me?" Haymitch asked. "Haymitch what are you doing to my house?" She asked. "Nothing! Everything's fine!" He exclaimed. "Uncle Haymitch! The sink is overflowing! Should I leave it or turn it off?" Rueby shouted. "Turn it off!" Haymitch shouted. "Oh my God, Haymitch do I need to come home?" She asked.  
"Nope. We're having a grand time. Peeta'll be home soon I'll have him call you back then. Love from the kids." There was a click that meant the conversation was over. She sighed. "Haymitch…" She muttered. She threw the phone across the room and let it hit the cushioned chair. "Please don't die." She whispered.

Peeta called her later and assured her all the things that Haymitch had said. Basically, the house would be in ruins when she got back but they were all alive and that's what mattered. Somehow, during the night, someone had informed the press that she was staying in the capitol and within a matter of hours someone had recovered footage from a security camera of her walking into the hotel. She'd emailed Peeta and told him to check out the news and he'd replied with a picture of Nicky and Rueby pointing at her on the TV in the basement.  
Within the hour the tear-jerking story of her reasons in the capitol had been released and by morning it was decided that she wouldn't be able to walk to see her mom the next day. So when eleven thirty rolled around the next day, there was a car waiting for her as well as a crowd.

Peeta's POV

"Rueby, please get off the coffee table." Peeta begged. He had been alone with the kids for the whole day and things were going terribly. Nicky was singing at the top of his lungs some song that was incredibly stupid and Rueby was making a big mess with torn up paper from the computer room. "Daddy! I'm being artistic! My teacher says art is a very special thing and different to all people!" She exclaimed. "Not on the coffee table!" How on earth did Katniss keep these little demons under control?! They even seemed polite when she was around. "Daddy!" Rueby whined, running into the other room.

"Nicky cut that out!" Peeta shouted. Nicky stopped singing and stared at his dad for a minute. Then he simply started singing again even louder. "Daddy! We're out of food!" Rueby screamed. Peeta groaned and picked up the house phone. He dialed the number to Haymitch and silently prayed that he found his old friend sober. "Hello Sweetheart," Haymitch greeted, sounding normal enough… He deemed it appropriate to invite him over, something Katniss had decided they be careful on, and was grateful now for that.

"It's not Katniss. Katniss is in the Capitol, because of a family emergency, and the kids are completely out of food and the kids are completely and totally out of control and can you watch them for half an hour while I go to Sae's to get dinner?" He asked in one breath. Haymitch was silent for a moment then sighed and muttered an "alright,".

When he arrived three minutes later and Peeta immediately ran to Sae's, arriving in ten minutes, managed to get four meals in six minutes and walked home in twenty, half the time that had been doubled when walking with soup. He opened the door and walked through the door to find Rueby and Nicky sitting on the couch quietly. When he asked them what they were doing they simply shushed him and told him they weren't supposed to talk.

He raised his eyebrows at them but proceeded to the kitchen, which had bubbles overflowing from the sink and crumbs all over the place. Haymitch showed up with towels and said, "Ah, welcome back." He said. "How did you get the kids to quiet down?" He asked. "My amazing persuasion skills, Katniss will want you to call her back, the last phone call maybe didn't go so well… But also I don't think she was expecting much." Haymitch said. "Tell her I've taken care of the kids and they've promised to be good." He said, patting him on the back and handing him the towels.

Peeta called the kids in for dinner and scrubbed the floors clean before returning to his now cold soup. He noticed that Haymitch had taken his own, and remembered to call Katniss. As usual, he assured her everything was fine and they were having everything was going well. She didn't believe him, and for good reason. But seemed to accept the children and Peeta would be alive when she returned and that, in however many pieces, there would be a home as well.

Peeta hung up the phone and tucked the kids in, going downstairs and cleaning the living room "thoroughly". However hard he tried he wasn't good at cleaning, while he was fantastic at cooking and emotional support. Eventually he climbed the steeper than usual stairs, noting vaguely how quiet the children were being, and then proceeded to kick his shoes off and bury himself in the blankets on his bed, only to find Nicky was there and pushed him onto the other side, falling into a deep sleep. Only to be woken the next morning by Nicky who needed breakfast, and they were out of food.

Katniss' POV

As it turned out, being the Mockingjay was something that wouldn't soon be forgotten, and doing anything without having someone getting excited. After all these years, no one had forgotten the war, or at least Katniss' role in the war. She couldn't go anywhere without being drowned in the crowd, so she couldn't buy her own food, buy a souvenir for her kids, who would likely never go to the Capitol until they were at least adults… Which was mercifully far away. So her mother's caregiver, Zani, took care of every meal and picked up a necklace for Rueby and a ball for Nicky.

So Katniss wound up sitting with her mother and trying to tell her all about the kids late in the evening. "Rueby is getting really good with her bow. Peeta didn't want her to learn how to shoot but eventually settled on letting her start when she turned five. She doesn't show much interest in it but Nicky is going to be a natural, I can tell." She said, smiling at the thought of her son shooting. He looked so much like his father, yet was so much like her. Stubborn and bullheaded.

Rueby was so like Prim it hurt. Sweet and thoughtful. "You're going to teach your children to shoot?" She asked. "Mm hmm, and they'll be hunting when they're ten." She said. "Katniss…" Her mother began. "It's a very important skill." Katniss explained. "What are you talking about? They'll never have to worry about money!" Mrs. Everdeen criticized. "We've decided not to leave them any money." Katniss muttered. "Why not?" She demanded. "We want them to make their own way in the world." She explained calmly. "It's not that easy! What if they can't find a job?" Her mother demanded.

"It's not as hard these days. They could do anything they wanted in any district. And if they can't it's not like they won't have anywhere to go!" Katniss exclaimed, flaring up at her mother. "Oh so that's your plan? To be selfish with you money and leaving your children to starve?" Katniss stared at her mother for a minute. "Mother! What the Hell is wrong with you? At least I'm there for my children. I'm not a stranger to them who forces them to look after me. At least they have a chance in life!" She exclaimed, jumping to her feet. She glared at her mother for a minute then sighed. "I'm leaving." She muttered, grabbing her bag and exiting the apartment, her mother calling after her.

She pushed through the crowd of reporters outside and ran back to the hotel. When she arrived back at the hotel she immediately picked up the phone and called Peeta. She explained the entire situation to him, "Wait, wait, wait. Calm down, Katniss." He said. "Don't do something rash. She's your mother, and you don't want that to be the last thing you remember of her, right?" He asked. "It's not like I have many fond memories with her…" She began. "Katniss. She tried to reach out to you. You can at least go in, fake a smile, apologize and tell her you have to go home because of some emergency." He says. "But Peeta," "Katniss, if for no one else do it for her. She hasn't had a family for twenty years. She's just worried about what will happen to them after she's gone, and she doesn't want her grandkids to be left alone. It's perfectly natural."

Katniss sighed. "I'll sleep on it." She muttered. "Thank you. Goodnight Katniss, Love from the kids." He said. "Love you. I'll see you day after tomorrow." She said.

The next day Katniss woke up, stopped by a store and picked up some flowers, and brought them to her mother's apartment, also carrying her luggage. Ignoring the reporters yet again. She walked into the elevator and rode to her mother's floor, and went in to apologize. It was going to be brief, but she genuinely did mean it. Peeta made a lot of sense, and she decided she agreed with him.

She opened the door to her mother's apartment and walked in. Only to be stopped by Zani, whose eyes were pink and was sniffing. "Hello, Katniss." She said. "Hey," Katniss greeted awkwardly. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Your mother…" She trailed off. Took a turn for the worst last night. She died early this morning.

Katniss covered her mouth with her hand. "Al- Alright. Umm… Thank you." She said. "I've, I've got to go. See ya," She muttered, turning around and setting the flowers on the table and composing herself and walking to the train station. She waited for an hour before the train arrived. She pulled her suitcase into her compartment and rode home, only letting a few tears slip down her cheeks, she didn't feel that much pain for her mother's death as she had for others. The woman who had raised her gained as much remorse as Katniss had felt for Rue, who she had known for only weeks before her death, than her mother. She shook her head slightly, deciding it was best not to compare the two.

 **I would like clarify that I have not finished with this story. I just took down all of the short chapters and combined them into one giant chapter. It's just more convenient for everyone involved. You guys are amazing, thank you for sitting through this incredibly long process of getting this short story done. It means a lot!**


	5. Perfectly imperfect love

**Hello guys! You might notice I've changed my description, basically, the only change is in extending the POVs to Annie Gale and Haymitch. I've also posted this on WattPad! If that's an easier site for you to navigate, by all means, look me up on there. Shout out to alexa07, who started following this.**

Gale's POV

When you first fall in love, you don't know it. It's like sleep, it starts very slowly, then hits you all at once. He hadn't planned on falling in love again after Katniss had left him. But this wasn't something he could help. But she was everything Katniss wasn't to him. She was perky, and was seldom serious, and she never lied to him.

She always laughed at him when he fell, then she immediately helped him back up. She was curious and creative, she always spoke her mind, even when it hurt, and she loved to cause trouble, usually pulling him in with her. But he didn't care. He would follow her anywhere and would definitely worry about her until he died.

Of course they still fought, he was stubborn and bullheaded and to be honest he must have driven her to insanity at times, and he often wondered what he'd done to deserve her. But she stayed with him. And hiis whole world lit up when he was around her, she always smiled, even through tears, and continually taught him things he never knew he needed to learn. She showed him how you could help another person, how to heal instead of always wounding, how to dance. There was nothing he'd rather do on a rainy day than sit around the house under the covers with a hot cup of tea with her.

"Cyan?" He asked her, "Hmm?" She asked, curling up next to him. "Will you marry me?" He asked. She sat up and looked at him. Her breath caught in her throat. She nodded eagerly. "Yes," She said breathlessly. She laughed and threw herself on him, hugging him. He might have regrets, might have meaningless relationships in his past, but this was real. And she was all he cared about, now, and forever.

 **I know it's short, and it kind of strayed from the story's original path, but I think that it will give me more options in the future if I'm not focusing completely on Katniss and Peeta. Tell me what you think.**


	6. Questions

**Hey guys! I have a really short chapter for you, but these are one shots.**

Growing up with the parents she had, Rueby had learned what questions to ask. She had learned how some questions could be more personal than you might realize.

She had first when she was three, she had asked how her father had lost his leg. Katniss and Peeta had shared a glance and had told her to ask again when she was older.

When she was five, she had asked her mother why she cried every night after she was supposed to be asleep. Katniss had simply smiled and said, "I get bad dreams, sweetie. And they keep me up sometimes." But her smile was forced, and her eyes were pained.

When she was six she had asked why she had to spell her name with an extra "e". And said that her teacher had told her it was improper. Katniss had simply called the school and Rueby wasn't bothered by it again.

When she was seven she had asked why her Uncle Haymitch was always drinking, and was so afraid when she went to see him. Why he came at her with a knife every time she woke him.

When she was eight, she came home from school and opened her mouth to ask her mother why she had been mentioned in her history book as the Mockingjay, and to ask about the Hunger Games. But she instead closed her mouth and went upstairs to do homework.

 **Alright, so, you all have been super good to me so far. I really don't deserve any of you and it means so much you've stuck with me even if I'm not the best. So any requests you guys have to offer** ** _will_** **be used. I'm also considering updating on Sundays and Wednesdays. What do you all think? Yay, nay, leave it in the comments or pm me.**


	7. Sober

**Hiya guys! Happy Sunday! Umm… Yep that's it. Read my A/N at the end, it's kind of important... Um... Yeah.**

Haymitch's POV

He had been through a lot in his life, between growing up in District Twelve and then entering the Hunger Games, it hadn't been anything close to sunshine. But the worst of it had been when he had to mentor. He had to watch kids go in and did his best to get them out. He warned them to stay out of the middle, to hide out for most of the Games, to focus on getting water first. But none of it had gotten anyone out.  
Every year he had to go back and face the family's on the children he could not help. Every year he became more and more overwhelmed by the memories of that he had done. Just the words, "stay alive," seemed like a stretch. And alcohol seemed like the solution. It was easy, was easier than facing reality. Much easier than helping kids who couldn't help themselves. It helped him forget, at least for a while.  
But the Games still came every year, and every year it still got worse. And there was nothing he could do. But then came the girl who volunteered for her sister, the girl on fire, the star crossed love, the Mockingjay. She wouldn't stand for him ignoring her, who wouldn't stand to do anything but fight her way through the Games. And he put down his glass, sobered up, and helped her. Then, he had come forth with a plan, to make them stand out, gain sponsors, and thus, the golden due began.  
Even so, only one could come out. And he focused on her, the one who needed to go home, who needed to see her sister again. And he watched her nearly die again and again, but she always made it. And then, they could both come home. It didn't seem possible, it hadn't ever happened before, and he doubted it would happen again, but they could return.  
They played the star crossed lovers act well, even Katniss did it well. And they made it out. When they went back in, this time there were people looking out for her, because she was a spark. The girl on fire. And after the war, after she'd lost everything and built a new life from the ground up, after they were his family, he was happy. He was six months sober when Rueby was born, and he was done drinking for good.

 **So I'm quitting this story… Psych! I'd never abandon this story! You guys are amazing, thank you so much for support. And pleeeeaaassee review! It means the world to me!**


	8. Ceremonies

**Hi guys! I know it's kinda late, but I had a sleepover with my friend last night so I didn't have time to start it, but I'm here now so that's that. I'd like to give a shoutout to rachelmx for the amazing review she left last week, it just made me feel amazing, so thank you! And to all of you for reading, it really makes me so happy that someone actually likes my story, so thank you. Btw, Nicky is six and Rueby is eight in this.**

 ****Katniss grabbed Nicky and forced his coat on. "It is _cold_ outside! You are wearing your coat, Finnick!" She said loudly. "I don't need it!" He whined. "Why do we have to go to this thing? It's always boring!" Rueby complained. "Because it is respectful and it is right. Now put your damn coat on and that's an order!"

Every year, on what used to be reaping day, there was a ceremony to honor all the fallen tributes over the years. They read out the names of each and every one, there were one thousand seven hundred and twenty five children in total who had not come home, so naturally the ceremony took time. Every year, Katniss was asked to give a speech, and every year she had declined. Once again, she had declined this year, dreading the idea of getting on stage and talking about her time in the games. All the surviving victors had declined as well in their own districts. So it was up to the mayor to make a memorable speech himself.

"Listen up both of you!" Katniss ordered. Both children eyes her nervously. "We are going to this thing and we are going to be respectful and remember all the children who died. You are going to have a terrible time, and you're not going to say a word about it. Is that understood?" She asked. They nodded slowly. "Good, now put on your shoes, and put on your coats, and get out the door." She gestured for them to get going and pulled on her old hunting coat that had used to belong to her father.

It didn't look very good, but she'd given up on that a long time ago. "Mommy, we learned about the Hunger Games in school, but they didn't say why they were there. Do you know?" Rueby asked quietly. Katniss swallowed hard and knelt next to her daughter. "They were a punishment. For people fighting against them, they were to remind us that we couldn't help ourselves. Now come on, we're going to be late."

Peeta had woken early that morning and gone to the bakery, so they had to meet him at the ceremony. When they arrived in the square they sat down on the chairs towards the back, where Peeta already was. They sat on either side of the kids, making sure they stayed out of trouble. The mayor walked on stage and began his speech.

"Today, is a day, to remember and honor all of the fallen tributes. We will be..."

The ceremony went on for several hours, and towards the end the kids were getting hungry, so Peeta pulled some bread out of his pockets and gave it to them. When the ceremony ended they went home and sent the kids to bed immediately, as the ceremony went into the night. "Can we go to the meadow tomorrow?" Rueby asked as they ran up the stairs, turning to face her parents. "We'll see," Peeta said. Rueby smiled and ran to the room she shared with her brother. "I'm going to bed." Peeta sighed. "Mm hmm, I'll be up in a bit," Katniss said. Peeta nodded and went up the stairs.

Katniss went into the back and opened the closet door, where they kept their coats. In it, she found the book Peeta had sketched so long ago. She found the picture of Rue, and of Prim, and all her other friends. She stared at these pages for a while, then closed the book and went up to bed.

She took a shower, and when she put her pajamas on, she sat down next to Peeta who was reading. "Rueby asked about the Games today." She mumbled, resting her head on his shoulder. He set down his book, wrapping his arm around her. "It was bound to happen." He replied quietly. "I know... She still feels so young. I don't want her to have anything to do with it, but I can't protect her from it." Peeta was silent for a minute. "We'll show her the books, and explain it to her gently. It doesn't have to be all at once, just what she needs to know. And at her own pace." Katniss nodded. "I just want to get this right." She whispered. "You're doing fine, they're great kids. And they're lucky to have you." He assured her. "I love you." He smiled. "I love you too."

 **I'm sorry about the end, I wasn't sure how to do it well and there's four hours till midnight and my mom won't let me take my phone to bed anymore. Moms, right? Nah, it's probably for the best. I do spend A LOT of time on fanfiction, and all the music I've bought is on a playlist for some fanfiction or another, so maybe there's reason for concern. But I love it, so that's that. Anyways, hope ya'll enjoyed it.**


	9. Hunting

**Happy Sunday! This week I'm writing on Saturday, so I'll have time to work on it. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Emmylou! Who started reading my story! And didn't review at all... But I love her anyways… I guess. Anyways, Rueby is seven in this. Bear that in mind.**

"Rise and shine!" Katniss called, pulling the blanket off of Rueby's bed. Rueby groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes and blinking in light she realized came from her lamp. "What?" She murmured, glancing out the window to see the sun hadn't even risen. "Mama, what are we doing?" She asked. Katniss sighed deeply and out her hands on her hips, raising her eyebrows at her daughter, who shrunk back slightly. "Rueby, we're going hunting today. You've been begging me for months." "Oohhh…" Rueby nodded. "But why are we up so early?" She asked. "Because that way we can get back in time for breakfast, and you can go to school." Rueby groaned, falling back on her pillow.  
"Why would you do this to yourself?" Rueby whined. Katniss smiled and pulled Rueby up by her arms, handing her a stack of clean clothes. "C'mon Rueby, we're leaving in ten minutes." Katniss walked down the stairs and went into the cupboard under the stairs and pulled out two of the bows, though she strongly suspected Rueby wouldn't be hitting anything with hers, and a quiver of arrows.  
"Did she wake up?" Peeta asked. "She seemed surprised that we have to get up this early, but she probably won't fall out of the tree. Hopefully." Peeta chuckled, handing Katniss a cup of coffee which she took gratefully.  
They exchanged small talk until Rueby trudged down the stairs, her brown hair tussled and her posture slouched. "Morning sunshine," Peeta greeted cheerfully. "Daddy, why are you up so early?" She asked. "I've gotta be up this early so I can clean up the house and get breakfast ready by the time you and mommy get home." He explained. "Do you want a sip of my coffee?" Katniss asked. Rueby perked up and nodded eagerly. She wasn't technically allowed to have coffee, but occasionally Katniss or Peeta would allow her to take sips.  
"You ready to go?" Katniss asked. Rueby shrugged. "I guess, but I still don't see why we have to go so early. Katniss chuckled and led her daughter out the back door, handing her her jacket and pulling on her own, not forgetting to grab her game bag.  
The first thing they did was check the line of traps set through the woods, which only got them two rabbits and a squirrel. Katniss showed Rueby how to reset the traps, which was an important skill, tough not one of the more glamorous parts of hunting. When this had finished, Katniss showed her a clearing, where she sprinkled salt on the ground, explaining that deer would eventually come and lick it off of the ground, and they'd shoot them when that happened.  
They climbed a tree, when they reached the top Katniss let Rueby sit in the fork in the branches and instructed her to be quiet- which couldn't have gone worse. Every two minutes Rueby would ask a question, or try to start a conversation, earning her a sharp "shush" every time. After about an hour of this, when they would have to leave very soon, Katniss heard something in the corner of the clearing.  
A huge buck walked out into the open, raising its head suspiciously while Katniss drew an arrow. "MAMA! THERE'S A DEER!" Rueby shouted as Katniss released her arrow, missing as the buck retreated quickly into the woods. She groaned and bit her lip. "C'mon, we need to get home." She muttered, dropping down and grabbing her arrow.  
The walk home was silent and Rueby seemed to finally decide when it was appropriate to talk or not. All Katniss could think about was _why_ she had chosen this day to bring her daughter. The one day when such game would appear. Why couldn't the kid have just been quiet for two more seconds?! "Mama?" Rueby asked quietly. "Hmm?" Katniss replied, not trusting herself to use words. "I'm sorry I scared off the deer… I got too excited." Katniss turned and her heart melted when she saw that there were tears in the little girl's eyes, and her voice sounded sincere.  
"Oh, baby, it's okay." She said, kneeling down next to her daughter and hugging her. "We all make mistakes. It's how we learn. Next time, you won't shout out, right?" Rueby nodded quickly. "No harm done, we'll just have some bread for dinner tonight, eh?" She asked. Rueby grinned widely. "Okay!" Katniss smiled and took her daughter's hand, both of them walking home.

 **I hope you liked this! It's relatively long, but not really. Anyways, please review! It usually makes my year!**


	10. Nightmares

**Hi guys. I'm not in a very cheerful mood at the moment, because I hate my old, broken laptop with a passion. It deleted an entire chapter of my work because it hates me. Seriously, I'm done. Part of me died with that writing, I loved that writing, that writing was perfect. And now it's gone. Anyways, shoutout to Keers, who made me write the perfect writing that I'll never see again.**

Katniss sat bolt upright when she heard something crash down stair. "Peeta!" She hissed. She reached her hand over in the dark to where he should have been, only to find not him, but a hot, sticky substance. She suppressed a scream when she realized it was blood.  
She jumped out of bed and grabbed her bow from the corner of the room, making her way down the hallway to Nicky and Rueby's room. She opened the door cautiously, and turned on the lights. This time she really did scream when she saw the blood splattered on the walls, bloody handprints staining the carpet, and Nicky and Rueby laying on the floor, every inch of them badly beaten. She fell to her knees, sobbing hysterically. How could this have happened?  
"Katniss!" She jumped to her feet when she heard Peeta call for her. His voice sounded forced and desperate, so she ran to him. She ran down the stairs to find Peeta on his knees, with a man holding a knife over his throat. Before she could even think, she shot the man and knelt by her husband, hugging him tightly. He pulled away from her. "Where are the kids?" He demanded. She started crying again. "They're dead, Peeta." She managed. His eyes hardened. "How could you let this happen?" He shouted **.**  
He picks up the knife and her eyes widened. "Peeta?" she asked cautiously, backing up slowly. "This is all your fault," he growled, before slitting his own throat.

Katniss screamed, pulling herself into a fetal position and sobbing desperately, she felt a hand on her shoulder but ignored it, it didn't matter, nothing mattered. They were everything to her, they were everything. "Katniss!" She looked up, expecting to see Peeta's body again, but she didn't. She was in her room, on the floor. "It's not real!" Peeta said again. "It was just a nightmare," He wrapped his arms around her. "No..." She murmured. "The kids..." "The kids are fine, I promise." Peeta said, still holding onto her. "You..." She choked on her next words. "I'm  
right here," he whispered. "I'm not going anywhere." He whispered.

 **I know I know, it's all rubbish. But if you've made it this far you should be used to that. anyways, I hope you all have a good day!**


	11. Fears

**I am so so so so sorry for not updating last Sunday! I was so busy and I didn't have time and I wasn't even at home with wifi until Monday. But when I got home I checked the story stats for this and I am completely blown away! I've had five thousand seven hundred views! You are all completely amazing and I honestly can't thank you enough! I really don't deserve you! This is before Rueby was born. I don't own the hunger games, this chapter goes out to Keers! Enjoy!**

There were only so many things in the world she was afraid of. The mines where her father had died, the Games, having her family hurt because of her. There was only one she ever thought she was safe from. One that she could prevent. But she couldn't. She was pregnant.

She slid down the wall, her eyes filling with tears. How could this have happened? How could she let this happen. She couldn't be responsible for bring a child into the world. She couldn't. How could she protect this child if she couldn't even protect herself. She sobbed and the tears started falling. This couldn't be real. How could it be real?

"Katniss?" Peeta asked through the bathroom door. She wiped her eyes. What was he doing here? He was supposed to be at work. "Go away!" She shouted. "Katniss, what's wrong?" She ignored him. "I'm coming in," he warned. She just hugged her knees and hid her face.

He opened the door cautiously and when he saw her on the floor, sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" He asked. She shook her head. He wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. "Katniss, you can tell me anything, you know." She nodded cautiously. "I just-" her voice was quiet and shaking. She bit her lip and said, "I'm pregnant."

Peeta knew how much this scared her. And however much he wanted kids, he cared about Katniss' wellbeing more. "Oh, Katniss." She started crying again and this time he just held her.

If he was asked, he couldn't tell you how long they stayed there. But after a while, Katniss stopped crying and sat up. "Are you okay?" He asked. She shook her head. "You're going to be a good mother, you know that, right?" He asked. "You think so?" She asked. "I know so." She gave him a halfhearted smile. "What should we name it?" She asked quietly. "If it's a girl, how about Claudette?"he asked. She laughed and shook her head. "No, if it's a boy we name him Finnick, and if it's a girl we'll name her Rueby." She smiled again. "Honestly, Claudette?" She asked. Peeta put his hands in the air. "Hey, your ideas are good too." He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes.

She looked at the floor again. "I'm sorry I cried to much." She whispered. "Hey," Peeta said softly, lifting her chin up. "You don't have to apologize to me. You'll never ever have to apologize to me." She hugged him. "I love you, always." He whispered.

 **Alright! Thanks for reading! Please please please review! It would seriously make my year! You guys are the best, I'll try and update a few extra times this week but we'll see.**


	12. Friend

**A/N. I need suggestions! I have no idea what to do next. Please review. I eat sleep and breathe feedback. This chapter goes out to Emmylou, happy birthday!**

"Now, class, who in here has seen the Hunger Games?" The teacher, Mrs. Kenz asked. Rueby looked up to see that nearly every hand was raised except her. She squirmed in her seat uncomfortably. "Rueby Mellark, have you not seen the games?" Mrs. Kenz asked, glaring pointedly at the girl. "Um... No, ma'am." She said quietly. "And why not!?" She demanded. "My... My mom and dad don't like it." She whispered. "That's absolutely preposterous! Don't they care about you education at all?!" Rueby shrank back into her chair. She wasn't prepared to talk about this. She didn't know much about it at all, just that her mom always looked away when she mentioned it and her dad told her to wait until she was older. She really didn't like this teacher. Something about her made her uncomfortable. "They just don't like that kind of thing. And neither have I!" A girl, piped up. She had long black hair that was purple at the bottom, bangs that were a little too long, and she was wearing a black plaid skirt with a scull and crossbones on it. Her ears were pierced in four different places and she had a black nose ring that matched her eyes. She looked too old to be eleven.

"Miss Zani, that's enough out of you." The teacher snapped. "That enough out of you miss Kenz!" Rueby's eyes widened. No one had ever stood up to the teacher like that! She was a rude, fat, ugly, mean, and a bully. On top of that she was incapable as a teacher and didn't deserve any recognition or money for her job. Not that she was getting rich off of it but she still didn't deserve any of it.

So this girl had a lot of nerve. Miss Kenz moved in and grabbed Zani's wrist, her glare was murderous but the young girl did not flinch. "Go to the principles office." She hissed. The class room was dead silent. "Both of you!" She exclaimed.

Rueby got up quickly, nearly running out of the classroom. While Zani got up slowly, taking her sweet time to gather up her school books and leave.

Rueby waited in silence outside the principle's office. She was so nervous she couldn't move. She was completely filled with dread. "Hey," Zani said, elbowing her slightly. "It's gonna be okay. You're not going to get in trouble or anything. No one takes miss Kenz seriously anymore. There won't even be a mark on your record." "Are you sure?" She asked tentatively. "Cross my heart," the girl smiled as the bell rang. "Well, it looks like we're gonna miss lunch." She said. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a ham sandwich. She split in half and gave it to Rueby. "We should put a tack on her desk." Rueby whispered. Zani choked on her sandwich and started laughing uncontrollably. "You-" she chuckled. "Have a lot to learn." She grinned. "But you've got spirit. I'll make you into a criminal yet."

 **Rueby needs a friend. I got kinda bored of just writing her with her family but I'm thinking about the next one being about her and Nicky's relationship. As in a lot of bickering but overall love. As siblings go. Anyhow, tell me what you think!**


	13. Promises

**I have loads of excuses as to where I've been. Loads. But I'm not going to tell you them because they sound so stupid. Basically, I'm lazy and quit easily. So, this chapter is dedicated to you. Yes, you reading these words. For sticking with me through this hiatus or for just reading this far into this story. I know I'm not the best writer, but thank you for making me believe I'm good enough. I'm going to posts several chapters to make up for lost time. Thank you for your patience, it's good to be back**.

Katniss stared down at baby, taking in every feature. She had her father's brilliant blue eyes, and a few curly brown locks. Her body was so tiny and fragile she worried she might break her. But looking at that face, her heart melted. She was so new, completely innocent to every cruelty the world had to offer. She was completely and totally dependent on her parents, as she could barely hold her own fist in the air. She had yet to do anything. She had so much to do in her lifetime! One day, the same little girl she was looking at would be bigger, having a conversation with actual words, she would go to school and get grades and make friends and read books and have fights and fall in love with someone she loved more than her parents and leave them forever- but at the same time as all of that would happen, it hadn't yet. She still had this precious moment to herself.

She would be a better mother than her own had been, she decided firmly. She would never abandon her daughter for anything. No matter what, she had to pull through. She wasn't just living for herself or Peeta anymore. There was a small, impressionable human who needed her. She couldn't ever let her go through what she had.

Her mind wandered to the Games, to all the people who died so that she would survive. So that she spark the rebellion, lead the rebellion, end the war. And suddenly, she felt a new surge of gratitude to them all. Because of their sacrifices, she could have a daughter, and that daughter could grow up in a world where she didn't have to worry about the Games, or war or bloodshed. She didn't have to go through the things her parents did, she could just be a kid.

With a small smile, Katniss whispered, "I'll always protect you, little one. I'll always keep you protected from the world around you. I love you, Rueby."

 **So, I watched Mockingjay part two with my dad earlier. It was amazing. I absolutely loved it! But I do have a casting issue. Apparently, they didn't hire a little girl to look just like I imagine Rueby would be. The nerve. But other than that I loved it. It was very emotional. Ending was perfect. Anyways, please please please review! I really could use the support. Thanks,**

 **Aubrey xx**


	14. Gale

**You know how most days aren't good days? This is a good day. Seriously, this day has been amaze-balls dipped in awesomesauce! I got a wonderful pm earlier from the amazing elied, which was totally awesome**! **SO this chapter goes out to elied, because I wasn't planning on writing until I got that pm.**

Gale hesitated, looking down at his phone with a nervous glint in his eyes. It had been fifteen years, fifteen years since the war ended. Fifteen years since he had had any sort of relationship with Katniss Everdeen. The last thing he had heard of her was through Annie Cresta, when she asked him to watch her son while she went to their wedding. He had been hurt that he wasn't invited, but it was probably for the best. SHe still had ill feelings towards him, and if he was being completely honest, so did he.

But now that he was getting married, he decided he wanted to talk to his old friend one more time. He had to at least have some closure, just so he could begin this new chapter of his life knowing he's at least attempted to apologize for whatever he'd done. So, with a hesitant breath, he picked up the phone.

Katniss sighed as she flopped down on the couch, Closing her eyes for the first time in what felt like days. Rueby and Nicky were sick and had kept her up all night, So, at nine o'clock, she had dropped them off at their favorite uncle Haymitch's house. Peeta was sick too, but he seemed to be managing on his own. And right now, she was ready to just sleep for a good twelve hours- or however long Haymitch kept the kids.

She was just drifting off when she heard the phone ring. Groaning loudly, she picked up the landline off the table beside her. There was only one person it could be, so, with a sigh, she answered it. "Haymitch, it's just for a few hours. I promise I'll pick them up by dinner, okay? She asked. "Well hello to you too." Her heart skipped a beat. "Gale?" She hadn't heard that voice in so long. It had been fifteen years. Fifteen years since she'd seen or heard from him. So why was he calling her now? They hadn't even bothered to exchange letters He didn't even know she had kids- and she had absolutely no idea what she didn't know about him! So why now?

"Look, I know it's been a while. More than a while, it's been years. I don't know where we stand, as friends or as enemies. I don't know if you still hate me, if you're angry at me or- I'm just sorry. I'm so sorry we ended up the way we did. I'm sorry for giving up on you and I'm sorry for coming up with that God damned strategy. If I could go back and fix any of these, I would. But I can't, and I'm so, so sorry Katniss."

She was silent for a moment. He was being genuine, that much she knew. But forgiveness wasn't something she was good at. It was because of him that she lost her sister. Because of him she hurt at every memory that was once happy- But surely, surely she could mane an exception for Gale. For her best friend, who she used to be able to trust with anything. Surely she could, after all these years, forgive him.

The anger, the hatred for him she once felt had long since boiled down. And now, all that was left was a grudge and resentment. She really did believe she could forgive him. So, with a small smile, she said, "Gale, I forgive you. Of course I forgive you."

Friends are fickle things, and losing them can be painful, but if the friendship is truly real, nothing can ever be done that can't be healed with time and an earnest "I'm sorry." And so, all the time that had passed seemed to melt away, and the two caught up with each other- all ideas of sleep long forgotten.

 **Thank you all for reading this far! It means so much to me! So here's the deal, if I get five or more reviews by Wednesday I'll update again on Thursday and on Sunday. 'Kay? Kay.**


	15. Rain

**Hi guys! I'm so so so so so so sorry that I haven't been updating! I really am! I haven't been feeling very inspired lately, but hopefully that ends now. I'll try to update more regularly but if I don't feel free to but me about it! Now, this is more of a sibling chapter because I'm very inspired by that kind of relationship at the moment. I'm thinking of writing a Sherlock fanfiction featuring Sherlock and Mycroft when they were little. Would anyone read that?**

 **Huge shout out to rachelmx for the awesome reviews she left last time! Seriously, you're the best!**

The rain was pounding against the roof so hard that Rueby was worried it might collapse. Everything was darker than usual, and when Rueby had tried to go outside to try and find her mom, her feet had stuck in the mud and she started sinking. She immediately realized it was a bad idea and ran back inside to sit by the fire and wait.

Katniss had gone out hunting in the woods earlier and had not returned yet, making Rueby very worried. She flinched every time the thunder roared, wishing he was back to comfort her. She couldn't understand how her father could appear so unconcerned! All he was doing was holding three year old Nicky and telling her it would be all right. It would not be all right if her father were to suddenly be engulfed by the mud in the middle of the woods! He was being completely unreasonable!

"Daddy!" Rueby pleaded for the fiftieth time, wanting desperately for him to go out and find her mother. He was a grown up! He was supposed to be able to fix everything! They didn't let you qualify as a grown up if you couldn't, that's why Uncle Haymitch was still a kid!

"Rueby, mom's fine. She'll be back in time to send you to bed." Peeta smiled warmly at her, but Rueby caught the worry in his eyes. She crossed her arms defiantly. "I don't believe you." She snapped. Peeta sighed. "Listen, I know it's hard to believe, but your mom is fine. She's a very independent person, she doesn't need me to go rescue her." He smiled to himself as if remembering something, which annoyed Rueby to no end.

"But da-ad!" Rueby drew out, sighing and shaking her head, reminding Peeta far too much of Katniss. "Even if mommy is inda-potatoe," She began, narrowing her eyes when Peeta smirked at her. "She can't beat up a storm like she did that guy when he wanted to take her money!" She exclaimed. Peeta sighed. "I think it's time for bed." He said, adjusting his grip on the now sleeping Nicky.  
"No!" Rueby screamed. "I'm not going to sleep till mommy gets home!" Peeta opened his mouth to argue but closed it again. "No TV. When Mom gets home, you go straight to bed." Rueby nodded fervently and sat back in front of the fire, pulling a quilt around her shoulders.

Peeta sighed and carried Nicky up the stairs, wondering why, of all the things Rueby could've inherited from her mother, she had chosen her defiance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rueby had fallen asleep long before Katniss got home. Katniss hadn't bothered to be quiet about her entrance into the home. She was very annoyed. She'd been trapped in the woods when it was too foggy and rainy to find her way home, and she'd had to stay in them for hours! It was completely outrageous and she was wet, and cold, and her socks were wet and she wanted nothing more than a hot bath before bed.  
That was until she saw her daughter jump up at the slam of the door. "Mom!" She exclaimed, running and hugging her mom. "I thought you were hurt! Daddy said we couldn't go after you and I wanted to but he said no and I couldn't go without him because I'd get lost and-" "Whoa, whoa," Katniss said, grinning and kneeling next to her daughter. "I'm okay," She said, ruffling her daughter's hair. "I was so scared," Rueby murmured, staring at the floor.  
"Don't worry," Katniss smiled at her daughter. "As long as me or daddy are alive, you need not fear a thing."

 **Crummy ending, I know. But it's late, I'm tired, I want to take a shower, get a cup of tea, and sit in the living room insulting my dad's stupid show. Please please please review! Seriously, it just takes a few seconds and it would make my day! You're all amaze-balls dipped in awesomesauce! Thank you so much, have a wonderful day!**


	16. The visit

**Hiiiii peoples. I know it's been forever. My excuses are at the bottom, but for now you should know that Rueby is seven in this and I don't own the Hunger Games. Happy reading!**

Rueby made a face, doodling in her notebook. She was sitting on a bench in the train station, since it was the only bench she could find out of the rain. Getting sent home early from school would never go over well with her parents. She'd have to figure out what to do later in terms of getting one of them to go in and talk to Miss Kenz, probably her dad would be best. But first she'd have to explain this whole problem to them.

The train stopped in front of her, not an uncommon occurrence these days, so she didn't think anything of it when a few people got up. She glanced up to see a woman with what she assumed was her son on her hip, got off, the woman with blonde curly hair, brown eyes, and a tired look on her face while the boy was beaming happily and leaning dangerously far away from the woman.

Behind them, an old man clutching onto a news paper, with thick glasses and a fedora hat. He looked stressed, but most people his age looked stressed. Behind him was a man, tall with black hair and grey eyes. He had pale skin and was looking at her.

She shrugged this off and turned back to the sketch she was doing of the train station. Dad would probably be proud of it. He was proud of most things, though. If she got Mom to be proud it would be something. But she doubted they'd be proud of her for a while, once they found out what she'd done. Zani would be proud. But when Zani was proud, there were always problems.

"D'you mind if I sit?" The dark haired man asked. She looked up to find he was carrying a back pack. If he kidnapped her, as she thought he might, then she could escape and tell her parents. Then her parents would be so busy trying to kill this man that they would completely forget about her being sent home early. "Please," She murmured, scooting over to make room.

She returned to the drawing, ignoring the man all together and going over other ideas to tell her parents. She was surprised when the man spoke up again. "What's a little girl like you doing out so early? Don't you have school?" "What's it to you?" She snapped. To her surprise, the man chuckled. "I'm curious." "Well I'm Rueby. Curious is a stupid name, didn't your mother love you?" She asked.

The man laughed, smiling at her. He probably looked handsome at one point. But now his face was covered with wrinkles from stress and age. "My name's not actually curious, it's Gale." "Gale." She tested the name on her lips. That sounded familiar. She couldn't figure out why. "So, Rueby, why aren't you in school?" He asked. She sighed. It might be good to talk to someone, and adults usually knew what to do in these situations.

"I called my teacher a bitch and she sent me home. I don't know what to do now… My parents will be upset, I'm sure." She sighed. The man simply smirked. "What did your teacher do?" He asked. She whipped her head up to face him. This was not what she expected. Most adults just said you had to respect your teachers. Respect them for giving their time to helping you. They never asked what they did.

"She was mean to my brother at lunch. He told me and I called her a bitch. She wants to talk to my parents now. Apparently kids shouldn't ever be exposed to that kind of language and they're somehow responsible or me being so naughty." She sniffed. "I meant what I said. I'm not sorry and they'll want me to apologize. That's another problem." The man was examining her now. "Anyways, what's your story?" She asked. "I'm here to visit an old friend. I think you might know her." Rueby shrugged. She didn't know many people around here so that was a shot in the dark.

"Think you can give me directions?" He asked. Rueby shrugged. "Maybe. If we get lost it's your fault." She said. The man laughed. "Anyways," Rueby said, getting to her feet. "What do you think I should do about my teacher?" The man smiled. "Don't worry, I think your parents will understand." Rueby gave him an odd look but shrugged, murmuring, "If you say so."

Rueby and Nicky were sent to bed early that night. Rueby had naturally thrown a fit the second he parents had told her to turn off the TV, but a quick glare from her mother had shut her up. She had made a show of very slowly turning off the TV, and then trudging up the stairs at minimal speed.

She was now laying on her bed, her arms crossed and glaring at the ceiling. "Bee?" Nicky yawned, rolling to face her from across the room. "Yes?" "You're thinking too loud. I can't sleep." Rueby threw a pillow onto her face and rolled over, facing the wall. "What's wrong?" Nicky asked. "They won't tell me who that guy is. But I went through his suitcase and I found a badge. He's military. Like the peacekeepers on TV." Rueby sighed. "Well, maybe he's nice." Nicky suggested. Rueby pursed her lips but shrugged nonetheless. "Maybe," She decided it would be better if she just let Kicky though what he wanted… It wasn't like mommy would let anything happen to them…

Unless… Unless the strange man murdered them in their sleep. That could happen, couldn't it? But mommy didn't sleep good, and she usually woke up pretty easily. But what if the man was like really, really quiet. Like, so quiet that he could sneak up on a cat! "Nicky!" Rueby hissed, but turned to see that Nicky was already asleep. She felt like saying a curse word when she saw him like that, but knew that if someone heard her she'd be in so much trouble.  
She couldn't sleep after that, every creak in the floorboards sounded like someone was coming closer to her. Someone with a gun… It took her a few minutes to muster up the courage to run out of the room and into her parent's room. She ran as quietly as she could and crept into the room. They were both asleep. Good. Without hesitation, Rueby jumped onto their bed in between them and snuggled under that covers.

"Rueby?" Peeta mumbled sleepily. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I don't want to be murdered." She stated simply. "So I'm sleeping with you. I figure if someone tried to murder us they'd start with the grownups and that would give me time to run." Peeta sighed and wrapped his arms around his child. "It's okay, no one's going to murder you." Rueby smiled, nodding to herself. She was definitely safe in daddy's arms.

"How do you want your eggs done?" Katniss asked. Rueby looked up from the fashion magazine aunt Effie had given her. "With ketchup." She said simply, going back to examining the weird looking wedding dress with way too much lace, and feathers. "What are you looking at wedding dresses for?" Gale asked from across the table.  
Rueby scowled at him. "I'm marrying Jacob Lennon on Tuesday." She stated nonchalantly. Gale smirked in amusement, glancing at Katniss with a questioning look. Katniss just shrugged and continued with the eggs.

"So, who are you inviting to your wedding?" Gale asked. "All of the second grade is invited. They have to bring me presents or they don't get to have cake." She stated matter of factly. "And where are you getting the cake?" Gale questioned. Rueby sighed deeply, sending an "Are you kidding me" look to her mother. "Uncle Haymitch is paying." She said patronizingly. "Since mommy and daddy said no he said he'd do it because he loves me more than they do."  
"Of course he did," Katniss muttered, setting the plate down in front of Rueby who promptly started devouring it. "I think I'll just have to wear my white satin dress that Aunt Effie got me for Christmas. None of these dresses will be able to be ordered in time." She said with another sigh.

"Why are you marrying Jacob Lennon, then?" Gale asked. "It's his dying wish. He said he didn't want to die without kissing a girl and I said I wouldn't kiss a boy I wasn't married to. Now we have to go through with this whole wedding debacle." Gale frowned. "He's dying?" He asked. Rueby nodded sadly. "I'll be a young widow, I suppose. But at least I'll get custody of his dog."  
"Don't talk with your mouth full, Rueby." Katniss scolded lightly. Gale sent a questioning look to Katniss who said, "Jacob is moving away and he's being a drama Queen about it. His dad got a job in the Capitol." "He's not being a Drama Queen! Maisy Brooks moved to the Capitol and we never heard from her again!" "Maisy Brooks moved in with her dad in the Capitol and changed phone numbers. She comes home ever Christmas." Katniss said. "No… I don't think so. You're confusing her with someone else." Katniss sighed and decided to drop the subject.  
"Right, I'm going to go take a shower." Katniss announced. Rueby waved vaguely at her mother without looking up from the wedding dress magazine. "I thought you weren't getting a wedding dress anymore." Gale commented. "A girl can still dream, Gale."

There was silence for a while, in which time Rueby got up and announced that she would be in her room if anyone needed her, and ran up the stairs at full speed.

"Rueby sure is delightful." Gale commented when Katniss got out of the shower. Katniss chuckled. "Oh, yeah, she's a pain, we're hoping she'll grow out of it." "You didn't." Gale commented. Katniss glared at him for a moment before grinning. "She sure is a child after my own heart." "That she is." Gale grinned. They fell into a companionable silence for a few minutes before Gale said, "I think she hates me." Katniss shrugged. "She hates most people, to be honest. She'll grow to like you, don't worry." Gale nodded. "She has your people skills too." With that, Katniss whacked him on the side of the head.

 **I'll now be answering the guest review from last chapter, which is something I really should do more often but I keep forgetting. Apologies.**

 **Nic; I'm glad you approve of how I'm writing them. I'm constantly around small children so it's kind of strange for me to think about any child being sweet. Plus, sass and attitude make for way more entertainment, ask any reality TV producer.**

 **:-P**

 **Please review everybody! Tell me what you think!**

 **So, what did you think? Marvelous? Horrendous? I'd really like for you to tell me. The reason I haven't been updating is because I've been extremely unmotivated. No one reviews anymore and I'm not sure anyone's even reading this. I'm by no means giving up on this story, but I won't be updating regularly anymore. So please, please leave a review. It only takes a second and it makes my days so much happier. I'll post the rest of Gale's visit soon, and if you want i could do his POV next chapter.**


	17. Snow

**Rueby is nine. I don't own the Hunger Games.**

 **Look, Keers! I'm updating at a reasonable hour!**

Rueby sat at the kitchen table, her head in resting on her arms. She was absolutely exhausted. It was ten thirty and she had woken up to the sound of Nicky and his friends playing loudly outside. "Morning," Peeta chuckled, walking into the kitchen, his boots clomping on the tile floor. Rueby raised a hand halfheartedly in acknowledgement. "You're not going to play outside?" Peeta asked, raising his eyebrows. "Why on earth would I do anything but lay on the couch all day, eat junk food, and watch crappy TV?" She grumbled. "Bee, it snowed last night." Rueby's head shot up and all fatigue was wiped from her.

"It what!?" She exclaimed, jumping to her feet. She looked out the window and saw that it was, indeed, covered in white. How had she missed that? "I'm going to get dressed!" She shouted, running up the stairs and into her room. She pulled on a t-shirt a sweater and about four pairs of socks. She grabbed her boots and attempted to put them on as she ran down the stairs, which only landed her at the bottom on her side.  
This small setback didn't stop her from grabbing her winter coat and running out the door. "Don't go too far!" Katniss called after her as she slammed the door. Rueby ignored the fact that Nicky was shouting something to his little friends and put her hands in her pockets and running across town to Zani's house.  
Zani lived in the poorer part of town, the part where all the criminals lived, according to her math teacher. All the teachers said that Zani was or would be a criminal. Which was completely unfair, because she was a good kid, and it wasn't her fault that they were idiots and needed to be told off.  
She knocked urgently at the door, and a few moments later the door opened slightly, stopping abruptly as the metal chain lock stopped it. Zani could be seen through the door, her eyes wide for a minute before she broke into a smile at the sight of her friend. "It snowed!" Rueby said with a wide grin. Zani held a finger to her lips, gesturing with her thumb to the direction of the other room and signaled one moment. The door shut and for a moment, it was completely quiet, then Zani appeared with an oversized jacket that used to belong to her sister and her normal shoes.  
"Sorry, my mother's asleep. She'd be angry if we woke her up." Zani said as soon as the door shut behind her. "You don't have to tell her you're leaving?" Rueby asked. "Nah, she wouldn't care. C'mon, let's go." She smiled and grabbed Rueby's arm.  
They ran back to Rueby's house and Zani immediately demanded that they build a snow fort. After they finished halfway, they decided it was time to move on to a snowman. "You have to start with a snowball." Zani instructed, carefully making a snowball with her bare, now pink hands. Rueby followed these instructions and proceeded to roll it around the ground, watching it grow and grow in size. "You do the bigger one, and I'll do the smaller one, then I'll do the head and you can get the carrot and top hat for him." "Why on earth do we need a carrot?" Rueby wondered aloud. "For his nose!" Zani exclaimed as if it was obvious. "Why would a snowman have a carrot nose?" Rueby wondered. Zani sighed, a sign that she wouldn't even bother to answer. "Well, I'll go get that now. You figure out how to stack them." Rueby nodded curtly at her friend and dashed inside.

Zani stacked the oversized snowballs, took a step back to take in her work. After she decided that it was perfect, she grabbed a few stones from the side of the house and making a straight line on his face to serve as a mouth, and two of the bigger black stones as his eyes. "Alright!" Rueby announced. "I thought that he looked cold but mommy said I couldn't use a hat or a scarf for a snowman. But she did give me a carrot." She stuck the carrot in the middle of the face and said, "Uncle Haymitch will have something for us. C'mon!"  
"I don't wanna go to your uncle's house!" Zani whined as Rueby grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the large house next door. Rueby knocked urgently on the door and after a minute Haymitch answered. "Ah, Rueby and friend. What can I help you with today?" He asked. Rueby immediately burst into a very quick explanation of what they needed. Haymitch nodded seriously and gestured for them to come in. "I might have a couple of things upstairs. Wait down here, I could be a few minutes." He informed them. Rueby nodded and opened the fridge, examining the contents.  
She groaned when there were no sweets in there for her and shut the door, shaking her head. "He _always_ has something good in there. Now he's just boring with milk and lettuce and boring people food in there!" She exclaimed. Zani rolled her eyes, shaking her head at the childish behavior from her friend.

Rueby plopped down on the chair, crossing her arms and pouting. "Oh, grow up." Zani smirked, reaching into her pocket and throwing her a butterscotch disk she had been saving for her friend, since it was her favorite. Rueby smiled and popped the candy into her mouth. "Alright ladies, I found a scarf and an old fedora. No idea why I have a fedora, you can have it if you want." He shrugged and tossed the things at Zani. Zani went to catch it but it merely hit her hand and fell to the floor.

Blushing, she ducked down and picked it up quickly. "Sorry," She murmured. "You two look freezing, I'll make hot chocolate. Once you're finished with your snowman come on back inside. "Thank you uncle Haymitch!" Rueby grinned, kissing him on the cheek. "Zani, what do we say?" Rueby scolded. "Erm, thank you uncle Haymitch?" She tried. Rueby beamed at her. "Very good!" She praised. Haymitch chuckled. "Have fun, Rueby, Rueby's friend." Zani smiled and Rueby dragged her out of the door abruptly.

They'd just finished the finishing touches on the snowman when it started to snow. Zani didn't think anything of it, but Rueby started throwing a fit about how cold she was. "Why aren't you cold!? You aren't even wearing anything gloves and your shoes are soaked!" She exclaimed. "Maybe I'm just tougher than you." Zani shrugged nonchalantly, though in truth, she was pretty cold.  
"You're not made of stone! You're afraid of squirrels! Why are you even afraid of squirrels!?" She demanded. "Because they killed my family." Zani said, raising her eyebrows at her friend. "That's a lie! You still have you mommy and sister." "It's…" Zani sighed. "Sarcasm, Rueby." "So, you just say something but you don't mean it? How stupid is that. You're not being funny." Zani cracked a smile as her watch beeped. Five o'clock. "Oh shit," She hissed.  
"I mean, shoot. I said shoot. I've gotta go." She said. Rueby pouted. "Why do you have to go!?" She demanded. "My mom needs me to make dinner. See ya tomorrow, Bee!" She grinned and hugged Rueby before darting towards the road. Rueby sniffed and rubbed her nose, deciding there was now no point in staying outside. She might as well go inside and try to warm up.

 **HIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I was going to do a part three to the visit, I swear, but it didn't need anything to be added to it so I didn't have any inspiration whatsoever. Sorry y'all. So? What do we think? Zani is like my favorite character to work with in this fic. I'm already halfway through with the next chapter, so I'll probably be able to post again next week. I'm going to an all week sleep away camp on Sunday or Monday (no one will tell me) so I won't be able to update during that time. I'll try and get some writing done but I expect when I get home I'll be too tired to type it up, but we'll see.**

 **Please consider reviewing. Just think about it for a second. Write a few words. Make my day.**


	18. All about zani

**I know I know I know. Late late late. But I'm at theater camp and I've been busy. I tried to update before but the chapter I'm thinking about it realllly long and taking forever. So I wrote this instead. Unedited. Sorry but it's already late and I don't want to wake my friend up too late with an update. Speaking of my friend, she told me to just do parts for the long chapter I'm writing and I was like "Okay sound great" and then I was like "Never mind I'd be the scum of the earth" so I wrote this instead. I have an idea and am writing bits and pieces as I have time during the day. Maybe I'll update before next Friday We'll see.**

 **This chapter goes out to AdorableTheaterKid, you already know why.**

"Is it okay if I spend the night tonight?" Zani asked, putting her backpack on as they headed to third period. Rueby shrugged. "Probably. Why are you spending so much time at my house lately?" She asked. Zani shrugged. "Mom and my sister keep fighting. I don't wanna go home tonight… Please?" She asked, looking at her friend with pleading eyes. "Of course you can come over." Rueby kissed Zani on the cheek. "See you after school." She smiled, patting her friend on the shoulder. "Maybe not," Zani called. "If math drags on I might have detention." Rueby rolled her eyes and headed down the hall for the last class of the day.

~

Rueby walked out of the school and started trekking home. She figured if Zani was out of school she'd already be waiting for her or she'd be over in time for dinner. "Hey!" Someone called out behind her. She turned around to see Tamara Conners running up to her.  
Tamara was the very definition of perfect. She was pretty and she wore fancy clothes and she had rich parents. She never concerned herself with friends unless she knew there was something in it for her. She smiled and tucked a perfect blonde curl behind her ear. "Hi, Luby." "It's Rueby." She corrected immediately. "Whatever. I just wanted to talk to you about," She glanced around them as if to make sure there was no one around. "You're spending a lot of time around Zani." She stage whispered. Rueby nodded slowly. "Yeah I am." She affirmed.  
"Well… I just wanted to warn you that her mother… killed her father." Rueby blinked. "Excuse me?" She asked. Tamara nodded seriously. "Mm hmm, her sister saw the whole thing. That's why there's no photos of him in the house." How did this girl know about Zani's house? "I just wanted to warn you… Zani's just the same. You don't wanna get too close to her." Rueby squirmed uncomfortably. "Um," She began but Tamara smiled. "Anyways, great chat!" She smiled and turned away.  
Rueby blinked and tried to process what had just been said. Zani's mom wasn't a murder… Was she? That didn't really make sense, but thinking back on it she didn't really remember any pictures of her father or Zani ever mentioning him.  
"Hey loser!" Zani called, running to chase up to her. "What's for dinner then? I'm starved. Please say your dad made bread, I love his bread." Rueby laughed lightly. "He's probably made bread, don't worry." Zani cheered. "Awesomeness! Let's go then!" Rueby rolled her eyes and followed her friend.

~

She tried her best to be as normal as possible for the rest of the day. And it worked for the most part. But there's only so much you can hide from your mother. So at dinner, Katniss made a point of asking what was wrong. "Nothing." Rueby smiled brightly. Katniss rolled her eyes. "Please, Rueby. If you're going to lie please be creative about it." She sighed. "Tamara Conners tripped me on my way out of school this afternoon."  
"The bitch did what?" Zani asked. "Zani, language." Katniss scolded lightly. "Right, sorry." She murmured. "Better, Rueby." Katniss said. Rueby sighed. "I don't wanna talk about it." She whispered. "Okay, you could've just said. Nicky, pass the butter please."  
Rueby finished her plate and carried hers and Zani's into the kitchen. "Zani, mom said that we could sleep in the guest room tonight!" Rueby grinned. "Sweetness," Zani said, grabbing her backpack. "You two have to go to bed at a decent hour tonight," Katniss warned. "Yes mama!" Rueby smiled. "Goodnight," Katniss said, kissing her daughter's head.  
"I love you little monkey." Rueby giggled as her mom grabbed her and kissed the top of her head. "C'mere you." She ordered. It took Zani a moment to realize she was talking to her. She kissed Zani on the top of her head. "Love you too, Zani. Try not to stay up past eleven tonight, mm?" She asked. Zani smiled, "You know me, Mrs. Mellark. Always going to bed on time…" She winked.

After Zani and Rueby had finally worked out a comfortable position for both of them on the Queen sized bed, they were quiet for a few minutes. Rueby really wanted to ask what about what Tamara had said, but she was scared it would offend her friend.  
Zani groaned. "Quit thinking so loud, it's annoying." "Sorry." Rueby murmured. Zani turned to look at her friend. "What's going on?" She asked. "Nothing." "That's what you said at dinner." "I meant it at dinner too." Zani sighed. "I saw you talking to Tamara." She said. "She didn't trip you, that's for sure." She said slowly.

"Did she tell you my mom murdered my dad?" Zani asked. Rueby nodded stiffly. Zani sighed. "I'm gonna kill that bitch." She murmured. "What… Did happen. If you don't mind me asking." Zani shrugged nonchalantly. "My dad just walked out. Don't know why. My sister always tells me to shut up when I ask and I'm too scared to ask my mom. Doesn't matter anyways. He's a son of a bitch and I hate him." Rueby turned to face her. "Where you friends with tamara?" She whispered.  
Zani nodded. "Yup. She was curious about me. So I told her and I wasn't interesting anymore." Rueby bit her lip. "That's awful." She whispered. "I should beat her up…" Zani laughed. "That'd be the day." She grinned. "G'night Rueby. Big day tomorrow. We have to figure out how to beat Tamara up." Rueby giggled. "Yeah," She whispered.

 **So I've been putting this off forever because I've never taken this story seriously, but I'm starting to build a bigger and bigger world as this story progresses so I figured I'd ask, would anyone be interested in Beta-ing this story? I'd mostly need prompts, someone telling me to hurry up with updating, and someone to go through and fix al my mistakes. Pm me if you're interested and I'll tell you some other things I'd need help with.**

 **** **Either way, please please please review!**


	19. Daddy'a little girl

**Hey guys! I'm alive! I know it's been ages, but I've been ridiculously busy lately and writing just sorta slipped my mind. I'm back now, though!**

 **This chapter goes out to everlark2004, who gave the inspiration for this chapter.**

 **I do not own the Hunger Games. My church already thinks I'm some sort of freak for writing it, imagine how many people would try and fix me if I wrote the books?**

 **Rueby is nine.**

Rueby woke up before dawn that day, and she stumbled out of bed, turning on the overhead light. Nicky whined as she did, but Rueby ignored him, pulling on jeans and a purple t-shirt.

Today she was going to go help Daddy at the bakery. She was going to learn how to cook more than spaghetti and Mac n cheese. She turned off the light as she left, closing the door silently. She ran down the stairs excitedly, throwing on her tennis shoes as soon as she reached the hallway.

"Mornin' sunshine," Katniss chuckled, sipping her coffee. Rueby groaned. "I thought I was gonna beat you to waking up! I really wanted to do that!" She exclaimed. Katniss smiled, watching Rueby put on her shoes. "Well, you're dressed before me." She pointed out. Rueby grinned, noticing now that her mom was still in her PJs. "Yeah, you're still a slacker!" She pumped her fist triumphantly and Katniss rolled her eyes.

"Mama?" Rueby asked. "Hmm?" "Can I have coffee?" She looked up hopefully and Katniss shrugged. "Sure, I guess you're old enough."

Rueby was positively beaming now. She'd always wanted to try coffee since she noticed that Mommy and Daddy drank it, but they always said no. Even when she asked every day before school. Now she decided that she was a big kid, and she was ready to drink coffee and help daddy at the bakery.

She jumped to her feet and ran into the kitchen, sitting down at the table. "Did you wake your brother up?" Peeta asked. "Nope. I was extra quiet. Stealthy. Like a ninja."

Peeta hummed. "Did he at least fall back asleep?" "...yeah. He's sleeping." Rueby sighed.

Rueby grinned excitedly as Katniss put a small mug of coffee in front of her. She peered down into it and frowned. "Why isn't it dark like yours and Daddy's?" She asked. "Mine and Daddy's is just plain coffee. Yours has milk and sugar mixed into it for flavor." Rueby hummed, taking a sip. She didn't taste any coffee, but she assumed it wasn't supposed to taste good. But it did. Her milk, instead of tasting normal cream, it tasted sweet. Maybe coffee just tasted naturally sweet.

"Does this make me a big kid now?" She asked. Katniss chuckled, "I suppose. Just think, in nine more years you'll be moving out and going to college. You're at least halfway to being a big kid." Rueby's eyes widened. "But that's my whole life! I am nine! How do you wait twice your entire life for something?!" She exclaimed. "Mm, in the mean time, you have to come with me to work." Peeta said. "Mama, did you pack my lunch?" Rueby asked. Katniss nodded, gesturing to the counter where a brown paper bag was sitting. "Chicken sandwich and a banana." Rueby grinned. "Thanks! I'll see you later!" She kissed her on the cheek and grabbed the bag, following Peeta out of the house.

"Daddy, why do you own a bakery?" She asked, holding Peeta's hand as they walked in the opposite direction of the just now rising sun. "Because that's how I wanted to live my life. Working hard, doing what I'm good at." "Aren't you good at painting? Wouldn't you be working hard if you were painting all the time?" She asked. "Well, my parents had a bakery. I learned to do designs on cakes and that helped me be a better artist, a little part of me will always belong in a bakery."

"Does that mean that part of me will always live here because I grew up here?" Rueby asked, looking around the street. It wasn't much, really. Just a few houses neatly placed next to each other, play parks in the yards, swings on the trees, bikes left on the front porches, all completely normal. It hadn't occurred to her that maybe she'd miss it one day.

"Mm hmm, even if you move far away, you'll still remember this place. And you'll probably miss it someday." Rueby smiled, looking around. "Zani says she's moving to the Capitol when she's eighteen. I figured I should move with her. Keep her out of trouble."

Peeta chuckled. "I can't believe that you can have so much of your mother in you and you're still the one who has to look after your friend." "Well someone ought to. And her sisters already married and her mom's too mean so I have to." Rueby crossed her arms. "She wouldn't even do her homework if I didn't remind her. It's exhausting." Peeta smiled at her, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "Don't grow up too fast, Bea." He whispered. Someday she'd look back on this memory and think it good advice. Today was not that day.

Rueby grinned as Peeta helped her put the dough in the oven. "I did it!" She cheered, throwing her hands in the air and dancing around. "High five!" She grinned, holding her hand up for Peeta to hit. He hit it gently and grinned at her. "Okay, now hold your hand up so I can see the flour all over them. Your mom's gonna want a picture." Rueby grinned cheerfully, holding her hands up so Peeta could see all of the flour she'd managed to cover herself in during the morning.

"Say cheese!" "Cheese!" Rueby cheered. Peeta took the photo on his cell and texted it to Katniss. "Can I eat my lunch now?" She asked. "Sure kiddo, I think you've earned it." Peeta laughed.

Rueby opened her bag and took the sandwich out of it. After a few minutes she stopped chewing, looking at her father thoughtfully, "daddy?" She asked. "Hmm?" "Can I have my own cell phone?" Peeta laughed. "You're not there yet, Sweetie."

 **Guess what! It's Sunday! I'm updating on Sunday again! And I have an idea for another chapter! So here's the deal, I'm not giving up on this story. But right now I don't feel like there's any point in me writing it, so it's getting harder and harder to write. I would really appreciate it if you just let me know that you're reading it. You don't even have to review the story, tell me about your dog, your schoolwork, your favorite story. I don't care, I just really need something to hold onto right now.**


	20. So

**Hello all. I haven't updated in a while, and I'm really sorry. I find my self lacking motivation to write for a story that no one has noticed in almost five months. So I've decided to go back to the beginning and re- read the Hunger games Trilogy. This will take a while, so as of right now, I'm on hiatus. So, I'll you when I see you. Thanks for sticking with me**

 _-A_


	21. This is it

p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongSo, as you all have noticed, I'm sure, I haven't been updating for a while. This has been mainly due to a lack of inspiration. I can't bring myself to care about this story anymore, which is really awful, but true. /strong/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongI know that some of you really liked this story, but I'm here to tell you it's over. I'm so sorry to anyone I've let down by this. And thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for sticking this out with me. I really cannot begin to tell you how much it has meant to me. /strong/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongThis story was all I had in terms of writing for a while. I worked on it. I gave it my best shot. I did. Ideally I'd give you some closure, but I can't. I don't know what else there is to give to this story. I'm not going to take it down. I'm too sentimental for that. I just figured I'd tell you all. /strong/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongThank you all, God bless./strong/p 


End file.
